


Azura book club

by dissapointing_daddy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissapointing_daddy/pseuds/dissapointing_daddy
Summary: Amity was the nerd nobody noticed, and Luz was the jock everyone loved. Who knew they'd end up in the same bookclub?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Azura book club

The sticky tape curled around her finger as Amity let out another frustrated sigh. Good witch Azura glared at her from her poster, and Amity felt her palms sweating. She scrunched her nose, her glasses falling in place from the motion. She should clean them, she noted, there were blurry patches all along the glass. Amity stuck another poster onto the school wall, packing the rest up as she prepared for the bell to screetch.  
Glancing at the poster one more time, she nodded in satisfaction. She was sure people would show up to her Azura book club, it was a popular series after all. She strutted to class, pasing fammiliar faces, yet not a lot of people waved at her, or even aknowleged she was there. Even with the Blight name on her record, along with the title of top student. She isn't exactly as _popular_ as mother and father wanted her to be. She wasn't charismatic like her siblings, she sure as hell wasn't near as pretty as them either. All she was, is a nerd. Achived, yes, but also lonely, even though she knew a lot of people, she didn't really have friends. So she came up with a plan, to start a bookclub. Azura is her favorite series of books, and the favorite series of many others. People were bound to show up. Then, maybe she could finally have friends.   
Abominations 101 turned into lunch, lunch turned into another abomination's class and before Amity knew it, the final bell let out it's unholy sound as students began to pack up.  
She carefully put her books into her bag as she took care not to crumple up the leftover posters she was pulling out. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she held the posters close to her chest as she walked down the now empty halls. Her pointer finger sneaked into the hem of her button up, pulling it forward to allow the girl to breathe more calmly. Her palms were sweating again. Now that the school was empty, she could finish putting up the posters. She didn't care that mother and father would be displeased about her being home later than usual, this was far more important. Her head hung low as she passed the hallway, this one she had finnished this morning. She glanced at her poster again. She had been checking throughout the day if anyone was looking at her posters, but to no avail. Students just passed by them, as if they weren't even there. Were not as many people interested as she thought they would be? Were her posters just flat out ugly? She really tried to make them aesthetically pleasing. Worry laced her features as her brows grew closer. She didn't want fer effort to be futile, she really put a lot of thought into this plan for a bookclub, and now it felt as though her efforts were falling apart. Somehow, her head hung lower, her steps became more shaky and the posters started to crumple up beneath her grasp. She looked down at her posters one more time, until her vision went blurry as she fell on her backside, her glasses flying into her lap as flyers scattered all around her. She rubbed her head, muttering curses under her chin, until a tan hand reached her blurry vision. Looking up, she came face to face with the newest edition to Hexide, and most importantly the grudby team, Luz. Amity took the girl's hand, letting the surprisingly strong human hoist her up. As she cleaned her glasses with the hem of her shirt, she noticed the girl pick up one of her posters from the ground.  
The girl glanced at one for a split second before a grin spread across the girl's face, one of the biggest smiles Amity has ever seen. "Hey, need help?"  
Amity stared at Luz for what seemed like an awkward eternety before Luz finally spoke again. "With the fliers? And the bookclub?"  
"Oh!" Amity slung her bag around her shoulder again as she began hugging her arms closer to her chest. "That...would be nice, thank you."  
"Great! I hope you have room for another member?"


End file.
